La magia que detiene sus lágrimas
by NoreHeartfiliaDragneel
Summary: El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail regresa al fin a la ciudad de Magnolia después de todo el alboroto del Daimatou Enbu, sin embargo al parecer a Natsu no le va muy bien durante el trayecto, pero esto no evita que deje de preocuparse por Lucy... ¿Qué hará nuestro querido Dragon Slayer para hacer que su amiga se sienta mejor?


Todos los personajes que se presentan en este oneshot son propiedad de Hiro Mashima :)

ATENCIÓN: Contiene spoilers del manga, si no vas al día con este mejor no lo leas si no te quieres arruinar la historia :) (te recomiendo que estés a la par del manga, se esta poniendo genial! OwO)

* * *

"**La magia que detiene sus lágrimas"**

Al fin había terminado el alboroto por el _Daimato Enbu_ donde, gracias al esfuerzo de Erza, Laxus, Juvia y, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Gray y Gajeel, Fairy Tail había resultado por fin victorioso, pero tal felicidad fue opacada gracias a las terribles acciones del Rogue del futuro.

En realidad no sé cómo me las apañé para lograr vencerlo, fue una dura batalla, pero al final fui el ganador. ¿Por qué quería evitar que cumpliera su meta a toda costa? Sencillo: yo quería que todos y cada uno pudiera escoger su propio camino a seguir, es decir, su propio futuro. Sin embargo, había una persona a la que se lo deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo…

Estábamos ya de regreso hacia nuestro gremio Fairy Tail en la ciudad de Magnolia, eso era lo único que sabía en aquel momento ya que, como siempre, no soportaba el movimiento del maldito carruaje en el que iba acompañado de Erza, Gray, Happy y Lucy. Me sentía pésimo, peor que en otras ocasiones, debido a que Wendy no fue capaz de utilizar su hechizo _Troia_ en mí pues la pobre había utilizado toda su magia para ayudar a los heridos de la batalla contra los dragones. De esta forma y sin ninguna esperanza, tuve que resignarme a sentirme así todo el camino.

Mientras los demás hablaban sobre sus experiencias durante el torneo y la batalla llegó un momento en que ya no pude más y caí rendido sobre algo muy suave y cálido, con un aroma delicioso a cítricos que calmaba mi malestar y me invitaban a permanecer en ese lugar un largo rato.

Después de varias horas pude recobrar un poco la conciencia, ya que el carruaje aún seguía en movimiento. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme recostado sobre las piernas de Lucy, y no sólo eso, estaba aferrado totalmente a ella de su cintura, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, ya eran pasadas de la media noche y, por lo tanto, todos en el vehículo se encontraban dormidos: Erza se encontraba erguida totalmente en su asiento, pero sumergida en un profundo sueño; el iceberg se encontraba recargado con su brazo en la orilla de la ventana y, entre sueños, susurraba algo sobre Juvia, al igual que Happy que balbuceaba sobre peces. Sin duda, ver a todos dormidos era algo divertido.

Entonces fijé mi vista en Lucy. La luz de la hermosa luna llena de aquella noche iluminaban las finas y perfectas facciones de mi amiga — _"Vaya, con ese rostro parece como si en realidad fuera un ángel, aunque sé que detrás de esa cara inocente se esconde un demonio" _— pensé en aquel momento, después de todo Lucy siempre nos gritaba a Happy y a mí cuando entrabamos a su habitación sin permiso, aunque en realidad nunca sabía por qué lo hacía, después de todo éramos los mejores amigos, sin mencionar que era muy testaruda, egocéntrica y orgullosa. Pero, a pesar de todo ello, no podía dejar de admitir que era una chica llena de grandes atributos tanto física como sentimentalmente.

Sí, la admiraba. Fuera como fuera siempre encontraba la manera de salir adelante aún cuando todo se encontraba en su contra. Ella me había enseñado a sonreír sin importar lo que pasara. No quería aceptarlo, pero gracias a ella había salido victorioso en muchas de nuestras batallas pues el simple hecho de querer protegerla hacía que mi fuerza aumentara. Fue por ello que cuando Rogue del futuro asesinó a mirai-Lucy justo frente a mí, mi propio instinto salvaje despertó pues no había sido capaz de, tan siquiera, intentar rescatarla.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta: _"¿Por qué tengo esa necesidad de protegerte?¿De evitar que algo malo te pase?¿Por qué?" _esas preguntas invadían mi cabeza, sin embargo, no era algo que alguien como yo pudiera responder fácilmente. En ese momento, buscando alguna inspiración para contestar aquellas dudas, giré mi rostro en dirección al suyo, se veía tan suave, brillante y angelical, mojado por las lágrimas que recorrían en aquel momento sus mejillas, _"Espera…¿Lágrimas?"_ me dije a mi mismo.

La expresión de Lucy demostraba que estaba sufriendo en sus sueños, o más bien pesadillas. _"¡Rayos!¡Rayos!¿Qué hago?"_ entré en pánico. Entonces vino a mi mente aquella vez en que mi amiga no podía parar de llorar a causa de la partida de Eclair.

Ella me dijo que sólo deseaba una magia tan poderosa que pudiera ser capaz de parar sus lágrimas. En aquel momento, mi única acción fue abrazarla tratando de reconfortarla, _"Qué estúpido fui, debí haber hecho más"_ y, para terminar, las palabras de la sacerdotisa aún resonaban en mi cabeza: _"Te confío a esa chica"_, sin duda no tenía que decírmelo, eso era imposible de olvidar para mí.

Volviendo de nuevo al presente, debía de pensar en una manera de hacer parar aquel llanto incontenible que surgía de mi amiga. Dentro de mi momento de desesperación no podía dejar de observar los labios de Lucy, se veían tan brillantes, tan tersos, tan dulces, tan…deseables…

Sin darme cuenta, mis labios ya se habían posado sobre los suyos, haciendo que el tiempo parara a mi alrededor, ni siquiera podía percibir el tambaleo incesante del carruaje en el que aún nos encontrábamos.

Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, separé mis labios rápidamente, totalmente avergonzado. Sentía como si mi cara ardiera, ahora sabía lo que sentían los demás cuando les lanzaba mi _Karyuu no Hokou_ en el rostro pero, gracias a eso, había podido responder mis dudas existenciales de antes.

Esperanzado en que Lucy no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi estúpida y precipitada acción giré para observarla de nuevo. Tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas habían parado de emerger. Entonces supe lo que había descubierto.

—¡Ugh! —el mareo volvía.

Después de eso, caí noqueado de nuevo sobre las piernas de mi amiga, que para mí eran la más apetecible y cómoda almohada que pudiera existir.

A la mañana siguiente por fin habíamos llegado a Magnolia y, lo más rápido que pude, salí del tormentoso carruaje.

—¡Al fin! — grité emocionado al salir, por fin había terminado mi sufrimiento—¡JA! ¡Sabía que no me podrías vencer maldito vehículo! ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Aye sir! —salió volando mi amigo _exceed._

—Dices eso, pero te pasaste más de medio trayecto durmiendo sobre las piernas de Lucy— me dijo Gray tratando de buscar pelea, la cual encontró.

—Chicos, cálmense…— dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor en su frente, sin embargo, eso no iba a evitar que batallara con mi eterno rival.

—¿Qué acabas de decir cubito de hielo?

—¡Calma tus ansias flamita!...

—¿Quieres pelea? — comenté "molesto".

—Adelante, muéstrame lo que tienes.

—Justo cuando nuestra ardiente y congelada batalla iba a comenzar Erza, el mounstro más temible, nos detuvo.

—Ya es suficiente— dijo con una expresión severa en su rostro.

—¡HI! — contestamos ambos, al mismo tiempo que fingíamos llevarnos bien. Sin duda, lo único que compartíamos el ojos caídos y yo era nuestro terror absoluto hacia la Scarlet.

—Muy bien, volvamos al gremio, todos deben estar esperando para celebrar. —ordenó Erza con una sonrisa, entonces emprendimos el regreso a casa.

En ese preciso momento Lucy se encontraba justo delante de mí hablando con Happy con una peculiar aura de buen humor, así que aproveché el momento para darle la grandiosa noticia: había sido capaz de encontrar aquella magia perdida que tanto había anhelado Lucy desde ya hacía tiempo.

—¡Lucy! — la saludé posando mi brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

—¡Natsu! —me respondió con su bella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Te ves muy contenta hoy, ¿A qué se debe? — la duda por fin salió.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices no sé la razón exacta…— se detuvo un momento a pensar. Después de unos momentos prosiguió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—… Pero, algo me salvó de una cruel pesadilla anoche. Se sintió como algo cálido y reconfortante. —mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Entonces está comprobado…—le afirmé.

—¿Eh? ¿Dé que estas hablando? —preguntó interesada, entonces la solté y me adelanté un poco.

—Lucy, — giré para verla con una cara sonriente. Me sentía feliz y realizado conmigo mismo — encontré la magia que hace que tus lágrimas dejen de salir cuando estás triste.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? —me preguntó con más curiosidad.

—No te lo diré.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Lucy infló sus cachetes como si de un pez globo se tratara, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche, así que no pude contener las ganas pellizcarla— ¡Auch!

—Si te lo digo no tendría sentido cuando lo use ^w^.

FIN

* * *

Hola Hola Holaaaaaa! bueno, aquí ando de nuevo xD jaja en realidad no creí volver por aquí, pero gracias a todas las reviews que recibí en mi fanfic pasado me impulsaron a escribir otros más :) jeje y pues bueno, vamos a la historia...

Yo sé que puse a Natsu muy meloso para su personalidad, lo acepto, pero desde hace mucho quería escribir un fanfic desde la perspectiva de mi amado Dragon Slayer (si es mi amor platónico *¬* jaja) y pues bueno, lo hice a las 3 am así que perdón si hay muchas incoherencias o faltas de ortografía, gomen! en serio xD haha

Espero que disfruten en leerlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo :) y de nuevo gracias por las asombrosas reviews de antes! en serio que me hicieron muy felices! w espero con ansias las de este oneshot! :D jeje

Hasta luego!


End file.
